


Supernatural 15X20 - "Carry On" (Alternative Version, Rewritten)

by yawchannel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Calvert - Freeform, Castiel / Dean Winchester - Freeform, Collins - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Jack - Freeform, Jared - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Padalecki, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, ackles, alexander calvert - Freeform, alternative, castiel - Freeform, ending, jarpad, jensen - Freeform, misha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawchannel/pseuds/yawchannel
Summary: Hello. This story is a Rewritten Version of Supernatural Series Finale that aired on The CW on November 19th, 2020.The reason to write this story is only to create an alternative version for the scenes and moments we got here, and I also wanted to put myself out of my comfort zone to go write, since I'm not used to do that. Just wanted to be creative. I'm taking this as an experience. I hope you guys enjoy it!





	1. THE END IS THE NEW BEGINNING? [PART ONE]

THE ROAD SO FAR

"Carry On Wayward Son" by KANSAS is playing for the last time. We see all the important moments that happened during Season 15. The adventures, the feelings, the emotions. Every single laugh, fear, anger and tear has been leading through here. But no matter what could possibly happen until the final moments, the family that has been built for so long will always be standing... and fighting.

NOW

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

TITLE CARD: OHIO

A car is stopping near a home. We discover there are 4 maskared people inside of the car.

Inside of the house, there's a family having a nice dinner together. A mom, a dad and their two kids. Dad is telling how was his day at work with mom. The 4 people are still waiting in the car.

The kids went to watch some TV after dinner. Their parents go with them. The 4 people are still waiting in the car, working on the next move.

Hours later, everyone is in bed.

Silence.

Until something breaks.

Mom is now awake. At first, she thinks it's just the wind and decides to go check what happened.

Screams.

Dad is now awake. He immediately thinks there's something wrong and went to check the kids before going downstairs. They're safe. He awakes the kids and tell them to lock the door and call the police. The kids are scared but they do what he asked.

When the Dad is downstairs, he sees his wife already dead, stabbed.

The first thought was to find a weapon to protect himself and the kids, but it's too late.

He was set into a trap.

SCREAMS.

The kids are trying to call the police, but the signal is off. They open the room's window and start screaming for help.. but right before they start screaming someone just started knocking on the door strongly.

The kids immediately went hide into bed.

Door's broken.

Only one maskared people is entering the room. The rest are waiting at the door.

Kids are now taken.

SCREAMS. We don't see what happened next.

TITLE CARD: SUPERNATURAL

EXT. ROAD - DAY

playing "wanted dead or alive" by Bon Jovi on the radio

Back to their ride on the Impala around the city with the new friend also known as Miracle, Sam and Dean are taking a moment to reflect their current situation. Chuck is now defeated and became human, Jack has became the New God and the people around the World are not gone anymore. But there are something missing. And this something are the people he lost. They both lost. Adam. Charlie. Cas. And so much more.

While he was driving, Dean started to get some flashbacks from inside the bunker. About how he saw one of his best friends die without having any chance to save him. To say it back. Besides all the confidence he had with his brother to stop Chuck's story, the feeling of finally being independent is letting him nervous, not only for him.. but for the other people he loves as well.

"So, what we do now? You think we should just go retire or something?" Sam asks.

"We're free to do what we want now." Dean says, looking glad.

"Should get ready for this?" Sam looks at Dean, surprised by his answer.

"We don't get another choice". Dean stops the car next to a restaurant.

playing "Barracuda" by Heart

EXT. SQUARE - DAY

The restaurant is promoting an apple pie fest outside. Dean looks at all those people, the families reuniting, laughing and enjoying their companies... and the pies, of course.

DEAN: This is just so beautiful.

He starts tearing up.

SAM: Are you crying?

DEAN: What? No, you're crying. I'm not. I'm gonna get some pie, Imma.. gonna get some damn pie!

Sam sits on the bench with Miracle. He also looks at the people enjoying their meal, together. Memories with Eileen are coming through his mind. Sad memories about other people are coming too. (music is being distorced now)

(music goes back to normal) Dean comes back with a box with 6 pies. His brother seems excited and he's so distracted. Sam doesn't wanna stop his moment.

Now on the street, Sam and Dean are playing with the dog. It's sort of a moment to remember why they are still here. Besides the pain they had been through, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

And they're back to the road. (music stops)

EXT. ROAD - DAY

At the same time Dean is trying to keep confident for Sam, he knows that feeling is not gonna last for so long. So he decides to stop the car, far away from the road. Dean gets out of the car and just sit right in front of the Impala, breathing heavily and looking around. 

While Dean is trying to clear his mind, he just can't hold his emotions anymore. It's impossible to not start crying again and grief for everything that's lost. It's just too much to handle.

Sam is worried about his old brother. He also decides to get out of the car and try to talk gently with him. It's the beginning of a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Dean", Sam says. "I know you always try to keep strong for me. I know you are always trying to help me, to protect me all the time. But right now, I just wanna talk with you. About anything. I know you are not okay."

"I'm fine." Dean says, crying.. still trying to clear his mind and keep his head up.

"You are not. (stops) I think I know why. All those times we lost Cas, you always blamed himself for everything that happened. But this time, your pain is different. It's like.. something between you too happened before you guys got separated. So I believe if you talk about it since you never got details for me and Jack about what happened, maybe you can take this pain away.. even if it's just a little."

"Okay." Dean finally tells what REALLY happened. "So.. Death was only defeated because of Cas. I really thought it was gonna be the end for all of us, Sammy. But.. but.. Cas told me he made a deal with the Empty when Jack was dying. He was trying to keep him safe so Jack could live."

"And which deal was it?" Sam says, worried about what answer his brother will say.

"To keep him alive, he would've been taken by the empty. Only if he was having a moment of true happiness."

"True happiness?" Sam looks confused. "But what could be his moment of true happiness? I know he was our Friend but.."

"IS." Dean says it back. "He is our friend."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam doesn't even look upset. He is also grieving for Cas and knows Dean has his own way too. "But sometimes I thought what he did for us. It's so much more than a normal friend would do. Specially for you, Dean. I always thought he cared so much about you."

"Yes. And that's why he's dead." Dean starts crying even more. "He loved me, Sam. Not only as a Friend, but as a lover. All this time. All this time. He sacrificed for us again so I could live. So we could live. I was his moment of true happiness."

"And you loved him back, all this time?" Sam is feeling even sadder for his big brother.

"Not all this time. But I did love him back. And I couldn't say it back. I couldn't.. I tried to keep calm for him while he was saying it but inside I was scared, nervous, and I couldn't say it back. And he went out feeling proud of what he did. He did! Even in his last moment, he went out feeling glad of what he became. All because of me." Dean starts reflecting and takes a moment to take a deep breath.

"I always thought I should just be the big man of the house, saving things.. hunting things. Getting my baby bother safe. And with everything that happened since Dad's.. I never thought I was worthy to get some sort of happiness with myself one day, even with other people trying to tell me otherwise. But because of him.. I do now. I do now. And I will be always grateful for him." Dean stops crying.

"I'm sorry for not telling what happened, Sammy. Everything happened so fast and I just wanted to focus on the mission. I should tell Jack."

"You don't have to worry about." Jack is appearing right in front of them. Sam and Dean are surprised, since they thought they'd never see him again. "Castiel told me to not say anything.. to not have another bag on your shoulders. But I feel like I should've told you when I saw you before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's good to see you, Jack." Dean replies. "It's okay."

Sam's phone starts ringing. He picks up the phone. It's an officer. He puts the call on speaker.

"Hello? It's the agent's phone? We have a case for you guys."

"What case?" Dean replies while looking at Jack.

"We need your help", says the officer. "2 kids are missing and the parents got killed. We can't find more evidences and we got contacts saying you guys are specialists to solve this sort of case."

"Anything else?" Sam replies.

"It's a place in Ohio. I'll send a message about the current location. But you need to tell me if you guys are available."

Both Sam and Dean are looking at each other. Should they accept it? They are finally able to pick their decisions without any influence, so everything they decide now will have a consequence made by them.. and not by someone else. They accept the offer.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam finishes the call. A message is sent immediately.

Jack is watching everything without saying a word.

"So.. you wanna come with us? We need to let Miracle (dog) in the bunker since we just tried to only have some fun and listen to good music but.. we'd like to be with you for one last time. " Dean replies, waiting for a negative answer. But he asked anyway. "Yeah, I'd like to!" Jack's response made both Sam and Dean feel impressed.

DEAN: Why?

JACK: I've been thinking about everything that happened. I know I said goodbye to you guys, but I also don't wanna lose contact with you all. I also know I have a big responsibility now, but I just wanted to make sure I won't lose the people that have been taking care of me for so long. I'm not the only one taking care of Heaven. I have another good person helping me, with everything. So the story that happened before won't be back ever again.

DEAN: Who?

JACK: You will know soon.

Sam and Dean are now looking hopeful. They all get into the car, right back for the bunker to let Miracle safe and then for the location sent by the officer. Jack is now petting Miracle and giving soft hugs.

"Invisible" by U2 is now playing on the radio.

[FADES BLACK]

END OF PART 1


	2. THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. [PART TWO]

TITLE CARD, appearing slowly: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

William Shakespeare

INT. THE EMPTY [FLASHBACK]

BLACK SCREEN.

IT'S AWAKE.

The shot we see here is almost the same when Dean ended up in hell a long time ago.

But instead of Dean suffering, it's Castiel. He's being tortured with thoughts.

CASTIEL (screaming and crying): NO, NO, NO!

[screams are getting even more saddening]

He's not the only one being tortured. Everyone inside are suffering the same thing.

Screams are coming from everywhere.

Every single regret of Castiel's life (according to the empty) is now appearing in his mind repeatedly. The only thoughts that are entering his mind are exactly after he met Sam, Dean and Bobby.

On how he felt when he never had any free will after all.

Or how he felt when he was ignored by the people he tried to protect.

But the biggest thought was.. about how he thinks no one will actually love him back and all the efforts during all his life were all for NOTHING.

The empty is exploring more and more negativity through his mind. But somehow, he's still trying to control it. Because of one reason:

He knows the empty is twisting everything. Even if he saw the ugliest in humanity, he also saw all those people are capable to love. To care about each other. A true family came in his life in such a short time. If he wasn't capable to experience true happiness, he wouldn't be in there after all.

Castiel starts feeling there's one more person with him. And that's the moment he stopped screaming.

Instead, he just take some deep breaths and close his eyes.

We're getting closer and closer to him. The screamings from everyone are stopping.

He's not in the empty anymore. It's quiet again.

Castiel has been saved.

It's done.

EXT. HEAVEN - DAY [FLASHBACK]

Castiel is opening his eyes. He's now in a backyard. The sky have never been so beautiful, with the river shining and so clean.

Right close to him there's the Roadhouse. There's someone sitting in the chair, out there.

It's the Original Charlie, appreciating the view. She sees Castiel and knows his face is also familiar. Castiel also sees Jack on the other side, a couple of miles away from him, smiling and accening for his father.

Castiel is looking so proud at him and starts crying again, but it's for happiness instead.

And then Jack leaves Castiel in there and goes away. It's time to talk with Sam and Dean.

The peace is finally coming.

EXT. STREET - OHIO - NIGHT - MODERN TIME

The group is now leaving the Impala. They are all looking into something.

SAM: "Is this the family's house?" while talking with the officer on the phone.

OFFICER: Yes.

DEAN: How much time has passed since the kids were gone? One day, one week?

OFFICER: Two weeks. Other officials are starting to giving up and wanting to close the case. They never found the kids and their parents are now buried. The families are not believing they can still be alive. They don't believe we could find those who committed this... But we're gonna keep finding every single evidence.

SAM: And what did you find until now?

OFFICER: One of these 4 people left a map. We thought it wasn't intentional. Only the family's location is marked. Along with their little farm, right close to the house.

SAM: What about the neighbohoords at that night?

OFFICER: We have received calls. They told some people were screaming heavily. Some of them told they saw a car and tried to go after them. Shots were fired. They said the people who tried to go after them didn't get hurt, but the maskared group left the street. When we came up out there, we only saw the crime scene.

The group hears something breaking. More footsteps. Looks like someone is running.

DEAN: I think they are still around.

SAM: Why would they do that with this family? Why?

DEAN: Let's enter the house.

OFFICER: Be careful.

Call is now ended.

JACK: NO! Are you guys not seeing this? Everything is so quiet, there's not any single normal sign of activity out there and you guys are actually wanting to enter a place where these people who did this have more knowledge than all of you? Right now at the night?

DEAN: He's right. (talking with Sam) My God, how could I be so dumb?

JACK: I'll check the perimeter and see if someone is still around. They can't hurt me.

SAM: Okay.

Jack is now checking every single place that's close to the house. Sam and Dean can look exactly where Jack is.

DEAN: I should come after him.

SAM: He's fine, More than ever. But I also think this is weird.

CASTIEL: I can go with you, Dean.

SILENCE.

Sam and Dean are now shocked to hear his voice close to them. Specially Dean.

They both turn around to see him.

[FADES BLACK]

EXT. STREET - OHIO - NIGHT - MODERN TIME

DEAN: It's good to see you.

SAM: It's good to see you too, Cas. We missed you.

They're going to a group hug. Dean is smiling so much for seeing him again.

SAM: So, I'll go after Jack. I know he can take care of himself.. but, you know. You too, stay tuned.

.

But Sam is leaving because he just wanted to let his brother and Castiel to talk in private.

hopeful song at the background

"You know I love you too, right?" Dean is so relieved to say this.

"Yeah, I know Dean. I know." Cas sees how happy Dean is right now. All because of him.

DEAN (feeling anxious): I'm so sorry for not saying everything at the bunker. Things went so quickly.

CASTIEL: It's okay.

Dean: No it's not. I should've told you back. I shoud've..

"DEAN!" Castiel replies, to stop Dean from talking. "I'm here. (points at his chest) With you. That's what matters. And my family is here now. (points at Sam and Dean close at the house) What's in the past have to stay in there. Remember what I told you. Please."

Dean is now calming down.

(music stops) 

DEAN: So, what kind of entity you think we're facing with?

CASTIEL: None. I don't think we have to use like.. angel blades or something. It's all humans now, in my point of view.

Jack: GUYS!

(tense music)

Both picked up their weapons and knives before started running.

Jack has found a little barn close to the house, mentioned by the officer. The door has been completely destroyed. When they see what's inside of the barn, their faces changed dramatically.

DEAN: Call the officer, NOW.

Sam picks up the phone.

OFFICER (on the phone): What happened?

DEAN: The 4 maskared people are inside. The kids are behind them.

OFFICER: WHAT? I'm going after you guys. Reforces are coming.

The maskared group noticed Sam, Dean, Jack and Castiel. They are ready to attack.

So do our group.

[FADES BLACK]

END OF PART 2


	3. DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE. [PART THREE]

[BLACK SCREEN]

playing "Oye Como Va" by Santana at the junkbox

INT. ROADHOUSE - HEAVEN - DAY

There's a big photo at the wall. It's Castiel, Sam, Ellen, Dean, Jo, and Bobby.

Ash is drinking his beer. Ellen is at the kitchen. Jo is setting up the table.

ELLEN: Are you done in there? We have a visit!

JO: Almost Ready!

Someone is entering the Roadhouse. Jo looks at the door and feels excited!

ASH: Here it is.

It's Dean.

(music stops dramatically)

[FADES BLACK]

TITLE CARD: 7:57 PM

INT. FAMILY'S FARM - OHIO - NIGHT [FLASHBACK]

There are 2 doors at the farm. One was already destroyed and the other one is just closed, not locked. The entire maskared group is not paying attention to the kids. They weren't expecting them.

DEAN (to Jack): No matter what happens with us (Him and Sam), don't interfere the final moment with your powers. If you do, that feeling won't stop and you know that. Please, remember.

MASKARED PERSON 1: WHAT?!

SAM (to these maskared people): Let the kids alone and we can talk!

MASKARED PERSON 1: AND WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA KILL US?

DEAN: Just tell what you guys want! Why are you all back?

MASKARED PERSON 2: We wanna make a deal. We just want money and then we'll set the kids free and then we will go away. We were about to make a call.

CASTIEL: WHY YOU KILLED THEIR PARENTS? WHAT DID THEY DO?

MASKARED PERSON 1: Because they destroyed my last hope. Since my mom got killed, I was left by adoption. No one from my family, NO ONE believed me I've found another guy holding a knife while my mom was not alive in bed!

Dean starts feeling worried with what he's about to say.

[FLASHBACK FROM EPISODE 7X3 WHERE DEAN KILLS AMY]

MASKARED PERSON 1 (V.O.): The police didn't consider me guilty but my ENTIRE FAMILY LEFT ME! When these parents rejected me, they just felt DISGUSTED LIKE ANYONE ELSE IN THERE!

DEAN IS NOW SHOCKED.

That person takes a mask.

IT'S AMY'S KID.

The kid is recognizing Dean's face.

AMY'S KID: IT'S YOU.

[FADES BLACK]

DEAN (v.o) What the hell happened?

\- from kid's point of view -

A compiliation scene is now happening by more flashbacks.

We see the last parents (the ones who got killed) trying to see him. They see his file. We discover his name is Noah. When he thought that was the place when he could get a home, the parents put him back at the center. It's revealed he started to steal their money and not treating the other family members so well. And even with the parents insisting for him to not steal things, he still did. That made them feeling unsafe.

More flashbacks. Noah is not the only one being rejected. In other houses, he got bullied and even worse. He finds a way along with 3 more young adults (to be revealed they are the other maskeared). They find a way to get out of the center.

While on the streets, this young group found a way to get guns and more weapons by doing favors for a mafia, using old pieces from robbed cars and sell it. To not get identified, they are using their masks, the ones our group was seeing all along.

EXT. STREET. - OHIO - NIGHT [FLASHBACK]

Noah (for the other boys in the car): I will take the kids and you guys do the service. We stay miles away from here and then we will get back to make a deal with the family.

So Noah could get his revenge against the last people he was rejected.

INT. FAMILY'S FARM - OHIO - NIGHT [FLASHBACK]

Jack is seeing the kids feeling terrified. But he feels nothing more happened to them since the tragedy of their parents.

They all hear the sirens coming. It's still far away but they can hear.

DEAN: So, you wanna end this, huh? So take this, you son of a B- (shots)

That's the moment where the fight starts. Sam and Dean are now shooting while the other guys are hiding to fire back. The kids run for the door and they opened it. The two maskared with no guns are picking up their knives and going after them.

SAM (while picking up more bullets, talking to Jack and Castiel): Go after the kids! We got this!

Jack and Castiel just go forward and the other young adult tries to shoot them, but they don't get hurt.

MASKARED PERSON 2: What the? (SHOT)

Sam hits the guy in the leg. The gun is now away from the boy.

Noah is seeing the other guy hurted and that's the moment where Dean shoots Noah in the arm and he falls. When the brothers ran to take their guns, Noah hits Dean close to his chest, falling brutality on the ground and hitting his head. He's now unconscious.

Noah's gun is now away from him. Sam takes it and hits Noah.

He's now crying and go immediately see his brother, tying to wake him up. He realizes there's a person at the destroyed door. It's the Officer (the one the brothers talked on the phone). He calls the ambulance and does the first aid while Dean is still unconsious, successfully.

SAM: Here's what you need.

That's the moment Sam takes a recorder from his pocket. The officer stops the recording. He checked his watch, and recordered again.

OFFICER: This is the Official Marcus Ackles from Ohio. It's 7:57PM. The case about the murder of the kid's parents is now closed. As you could hear, the two agents acted in self-defense. They helped our community. We're thankful for their service. (stops the recording again).

SAM: Thank you.

EXT. WOODS - OHIO - NIGHT [FLASHBACK]

The kids are holding their hands and running, trying to find a safe place. They found it. A treehouse close to their neighbohoord. Other people are now seeing the kids.

Castiel and Jack are getting closer to the maskared people left, now holding their angel blades. They came and start fighting with them. While the boys are trying to hurt them, Castiel and Jack took their knives. Both surrender and the other officials are now coming to take the boys away.

They are now calling the kids and 2 more officials are behind them to help. The boy and the girl are now in safety. That's the moment they see their grandpa and grandma coming.

JACK (to Castiel): It makes me feel sad about how some people can do these bad things.

Jack is now feeling pressured, and seeing even more the responsibility he has on his shoulders. Castiel sees it and feels he's scared.

CASTIEL: Yes, it is. But there are also people who wants to do good.

That's the moment Castiel gives an advice for his son. He knows Jack will need support.

CASTIEL: Don't start blaming yourself for every single bad thing that happens in this World and where we came from. Every single action has consequences. These stupid boys will face their consequences and the kids will have a good life, even with all the pain they got through right now. They got a family and they will protect them. It's how it is everywhere. The good people are the people who will make this World a better place, with love and kindness. With tears and big fights for the greater good. We can guide them to make it happen. Together. Not only you and me, but including so many ones we already known.

We're now seeing the grandpa and the grandma hugging the kids. They are ready to leave the place and go to their new home.

JACK: Thanks, dad. I love you.

Castiel goes for a hug. And he says it back.

CASTIEL: I love you too, son.

After hugging, they look at the farm. Castiel is now feeling worried.

CASTIEL (to Jack): We need to go back, now. Something happened.

Both are running to find Sam and Dean again.

(cuts immediately for the next scene)

INT. ROADHOUSE - HEAVEN – DAY

"You don't think it's too soon yet?" Jo says, while giggling and going to hug Dean.

"I'm gonna ask the same thing!" Ellen goes to the main room, waiting for Dean's answer.

Dean and Jo are looking happy by seeing each other. They are still hugging. Both are now side by side, looking at Ellen.

DEAN: I don't know. I just opened my eyes, just met Charlie again out there and.. I'm now here, seeing you guys.

CHARLIE (v.o.) (outside): I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Dean starts laughing. A lot.

DEAN: Oh c'mon, Charlie, get in!

Dean and Jo gives space for Charlie to come in at the door. She's now sitting in a chair, right close to the window.

Everyone is looking SO DAMN proud of him at that moment.

ASH: Dean, you know there are people out there (Earth) who's gonna miss you so much, right?

DEAN: Yes, man. I know. So well.

ELLEN: It was great to have you here. But right now (thinking), you still have so much work to do.

DEAN: Hunting things?

JO: Oh, hell no! (laughing while looking at Dean)

ELLEN: You now have a chance to work in your own life. It's now up to you. Go work on what you wanted, live the life you wanted! At the same time you have a family out there, you'll have your family when you stay in Heaven one day.

Dean starts crying. He finally realizes a new phrase of his life is about to start. So he decides to hug Ellen as well.

DEAN: I'm so sorry for what happened to you guys.

BOBBY: Don't be.

Dean looks him coming at the corner. Ash, Ellen, Jo and Charlie are now leaving the Roadhouse. Jo closes the door.

Only both are in the room.

BOBBY: You will be okay. Now go out there and do what you couldn't as a hunter.

DEAN: Thank you. I see you around.

BOBBY: One day kiddo, one day. But not now.

DEAN: Thank you for believing in us.

Dean is now opening the door but instead of seeing what's out there, he's now seeing flashes. He's not crying no more. Dean goes out there, and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling happy like he never have been before.

The Roadhouse's door behind him is closing.

We're getting closer to his eyes. When he opens again, he's now awake at the hospital. Jack, Castiel and Sam are glad to see him alive. Sam and Castiel are now crying of happiness.

JACK: Welcome back.

[END OF PART 3]


	4. HEAVEN HAS A PLACE ON EARTH [PART FOUR - ENDING]

[BLACK SCREEN]

INT. DEAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM - OHIO - DAY

Dean asks for what happened.

SAM: The officers and the kids' family wanted to thank us for our help.

DEAN: And what they offered for us?

CASTIEL: They basically paid for your surgery to remove the bullet. And for everything you will need here, even we were saying we could afford it. But they just wanted to show some gratitude.

SAM: Not only them, but the other neighbohoords. They wanted to offer us a place to stay but.. we wanted to be with you.

DEAN: And what's gonna happen with the other boys?

JACK: They are arrested. Since the proof is all there, the consequences will happen.

DEAN: Yeah. (silence) I can't believe I just saw that kid again.

SAM (talking quietly and getting closer to Dean): Don't you dare to start blaming yourself. Everything we had to face before was hard to get through and you know it. You know it! We had to make extremely hard decisions. It's not on your control, okay? The case was closed, the kid was extremely confused when we came. You saw that and he said the same thing for the officers and confessed what he did. Even him said if he wasn't treating other families so bad he could get a home by now! That was his choice. Jack and Castiel was there, watching him saying everything. Marcus told me too and we know you're okay. We helped you on this, everyone wants to support you. You did your best.

DEAN: Thank you guys, for everything. I don't know where the hell I'd be without you all. But changing what we're talking about.. Where you guys are staying?

JACK: One stays in the room, the other two sleep in the car. But we know it's not gonna be for so long.

DEAN: What you mean for not so long?

CASTIEL: It has been two days.. since everything . Maybe today or.. tomorrow you'll be allowed to go home.

They are all looking SO DAMN proud of him. Dean remembers that same looks when he was inside the Roadhouse in Heaven.

CASTIEL (to Jack): Let's leave them alone for a while.

Jack and Castiel are now leaving.

DEAN (to Sam): I think we should just retire. I mean, we lost too much.

SAM: Why you're thinking about that now?

Dean is about to say the moment he was in Heaven.

DEAN: I saw some people we met before. Sky was beautiful, a river close to the Roadhouse.. I saw Charlie, Ash, Ellen, Jo.. and even Bobby, man. I feel there are more people we know in there.. but I only saw them, for now. Roadhouse is so stunning, Sammy. (laughs) Besides all the pain, the suffering.. they still made their lives count. And that's what I wanna do right now. Not only for me, man. But for you too, Sam. I wanna follow my heart, just wanna find my happiness.

SAM: And your happiness is Cas?

Dean starts laughing.

DEAN: Yeah, man.

SAM: Did you have time to talk with him? I mean, that's why I left you guys alone.

DEAN: A little. But I made sure he knows I love him back. And I wanna say it again, again and again in every single way... He helped me so much without waiting for anything in return. Now I just wanna make him happy, like he always tried to do for me.

But now.. going back to you, Sammy! (laughs) I hope you'll find your own happiness.

Sam doesn't even know what to say at first.

SAM: What you want me to do?

DEAN: Go back to college. We have the money for this and you can do it. I'll be fine. I remember you wanted to persue a career in law, right? You can still help people, but in another way this time!

The brothers are now laughing in sync. And then they just.. keep smiling.

DEAN (talking softly): Be with Eileen when we're back home. You asked her to come at the bunker, to take care of Miracle before we were going travel and she came, right? You talk with her when we get there. Go build a family, go get the chances you couldn't before. You'll still have some stress, pain, or even sadness but in the end.. we'll have something more to remember when our time comes. And you'll be proud for always keep fighting. And I'll always be proud of you.

That's the moment Sam is crying again.

SAM: What about you, Dean? You have something in mind?

DEAN: Yeah, man. I have. But.. right now, I just wanna be grateful for having a second chance. I'm grateful to see my family again.

A small compiliation scene is happening. Sam is now making his brother laugh. In another time, Sam is receiving a call from Eileen and telling what happened.

Cas and Jack are back and they are all enjoying their companies.

The next day. Dean is getting ready to leave the room, along with Sam helping to leave the hospital.

(transitions)

EXT. HOSPITAL'S PARKING LOT - OHIO – NEXT DAY

The brothers are now leaving the hospital. While they are getting closer to the Impala, they see Castiel and Jack already on the backseat. Since Dean is still recovering, Sam is the one who's going to Drive.

EXT. ROAD – OHIO - DAY

CASTIEL: What about.. some music? Castiel shows the mixtape Dean gave it to him as a gift.

DEAN: Whoa man! Did you hear it? Dean takes the cassete.

CASTIEL: Yeah, I did. But I wanted to be with you so we could listen together and you could also... explain what you wanna say with these lyrics.

* Impressive faces from Jack and Sam while driving right now *

DEAN (looking at Castiel): You don't explain music. You feel it. That's why I gave it to you.

CASTIEL: So we can hear the first part right now? Please?

SAM: Wait, there are two parts?

DEAN: Yeah man, there are 13 Led Zeppelin songs. it's like.. a whole playlist to bring a full experience.

JACK: What kind of experience?

DEAN: Listen.. (laughs) It's just music you know? But everyone has a way to express their emotions and feelings. This is is my way do do it.

CASTIEL: Alright I'll have to make you one then.. (giggles)

DEAN: Alright my man, can't wait to see what you'll bring to me. But first! Let's enjoy this one.

Dean is now playing the mixtape on the radio.

Stairway to Heaven is now playing but it's also being used a background song. This is when small time jumps are happening while we get the camera focused on the Impala and sometimes at the view they're at.

Everyone is just feeling the music. Dean is closing his eyes. Jack is looking at the window, seeing everything that's following them. The trees, birds, some people walking..

In another time, the group stops at the gas station. Cas and Jack are gonna buy some stuff and Sam and Dean are gonna pay for the gasoline.

Back to the Impala again. Sam is focused on the road, but at the same time he's thinking about Eilleen, on how everything is about to change when he sees her again.

Castiel is one point is focused on the road too, like Sam. And then he just keeps looking on Dean, feeling the music and whispering as long as the lyrics are coming. That's the moment Dean just stops and looks at Castiel too, right in the eyes.

DEAN: This is what I meant with feeling.

Both are silent and smiling with each other.

(cuts for the next scene. the current song is still here but it's only instrumental fading away)

INT. THE BUNKER – DAY

Sam is opening the door and everyone is coming behind them. Eileen is now coming at the living room and it goes to hug Sam. He's proud to be with her.

EILEEN: I missed you!

SAM: Me too.

Miracle is coming too, going exactly for Dean and he starts petting the dog.

DEAN (while cudding): Aww, it's good to see you! Good boy, good boy!

The group is now leaving Sam and Eileen alone to have a talk BUT..

SAM (to Eileen): Okay, I know this will sound crazy but I wanted to say these lines for so long.

He starts to get down on her knees and holds her hand.

DEAN: Wow.

Everyone already got what he's about to say.

SAM: I know I'm getting nervous to say this but I just wanted to say that I love you. So much. Even with everything making us falling apart, I just wanted to be with you. Not only now, but for the rest of my life. I just wanna keep fighting for my life, but I'd like to be with you on my side.

Eileen is starting to feel emotional too, just like Sam.

SAM: I've felt something at the first moment I saw you. And when I thought I lost you (breaths heavily), I thought I wouldn't know what is like to feel that love ever again, if you know what I mean.

Eileen indicates she knows what he's talking about.

SAM: So, I don't have a wedding ring or anything right now and I'm sorry (laughs softly) but.. I hope you had this same feeling about me. Now here's the thing.. you wanna marry me?

Eileen is now looking behind and she sees Castiel, Dean and Jack excited for her answer. And then she looks Sam right in the eyes.

EILEEN: Yes, Sam.

The group is now celebrating while they're hugging again.

DEAN: Alright husband and wife, what if we get a small dinner party to celebrate? I'm gonna buy some dam pie!

CAS: And pizza!

JACK: And some beer!

DEAN: I'll get the beer too and more food of course!

Everyone starts laughing.

"Ordinary Life" by Van Morrisson starts playing at the background. 

Dean, Castiel and Jack are back at the bunker and coming with the food and the drinks. They are going to setting up the table and guiding Sam and Eileen to where they'll sit. In one side of the table, it's Sam and Eileen. In the other side, it's Castiel, Dean and Jack.

DEAN: Let the celebrations begin!

A small transition is happening. The group is now telling good stories and making each other laugh while they are enjoying their meal. The feeling to enjoy happiness at its fullest are now in everyone's mind.

More transitions. They are now cleaning the table and all of them are going to their rooms now. Sam and Eileen are going to sleep together. Dean and Jack are going to their doors. But Castiel is going to another room trying to find another cassete. He finds one and he has a plan.

New transition. It's the next day. Dean is waking up and Miracle is going to his bed, feeling excited.

DEAN: Good morning! (while he's hugging the dog and feeling glad to be alive)

Sam is having a good walk outside while listening to music and appreciating the view.

Sam and Eileen are now together at the kitchen. They're now making their breakfast. Jack is coming now and takes the coffee and the bread. "Thank you."

Dean goes back to clean his room and take the keys after that. That's the moment Castiel appears. "You want some help?" Dean lets him give some support.

After taking a shower, Sam goes back at his room. His stuff is already packed.

(music stops, new transition)

He just sits in the bed and just starts looking around. Sam keeps his head down and starts crying. We get a little flashback with some happy moments with his brother, right when it was just them. We see a little bit of the painful moments they had to get through. But he also remembers the memories he and Dean had with other people too like Jody Mills, Claire Novak, Bobby..

And now.. Sam keeps his head up, accepting the new actual phrase of his life and letting everything in the past behind but being thankful to be the man he became and for the people he received a big support.

Now in the living room, we see Castiel and Jack helping Sam to take his stuff. The couple is ready to leave the place. Dean is coming to say goodbye.

DEAN: Well, guess you'll search for another road to take, right? (laughs)

SAM: C'mon! I'm just leaving the house.

DEAN: You sure you don't need some help to get there?

SAM: Nah, we're gonna call a driver. But.. even with me searching for college again and getting into another work, we'll make sure we will keep seeing each other. Including you, guys (while looking at Castiel and Jack).

Now looking at Dean again, the brothers are hugging tight.

DEAN: I'm proud of you, Sammy. Even if we don't get to see each other a lot, I'll always be together with you (points at his chest) everytime you need, okay?

SAM: Same to you, Dean. I see you around. Now go follow your happiness (looks at Castiel, while Dean is doing the same thing)

They just laugh while doing that.

Dean just look back to Sam and says: "Thank you, brother. Now go get the live you deserve."

Eileen and Sam are taking their stuff. They're going to leave the place now. "Bye guys!"

Door is now closed. (silence)

JACK: I think I'll leave now.

CASTIEL: Why? I thought you needed help.

DEAN: Jack, if you need Castiel goes with you just say it (..)

Jack stops both of them from talking. At the same moment he knows Heaven is a big place to take a look, he doesn't wanna take his father's chance to experience things.

JACK (for both of them): You guys love each other. Not only as a friendship but.. something more. Finally you guys can take a chance together and I won't stop that.

CASTIEL: NO. I'm going to help you, whatever you need. Anytime. You're my son. You're my family too. That's what we do. We look for each other. We take care of each other.

DEAN: He's right, kiddo. You can't deny that.

JACK: Yes, but.. I don't wanna see you like a soldier again.

CASTIEL: And I will never be. You can bring everyone together in Heaven to make that place even better. And it's working, you brought me till there. It's how it's gotta be right now. And you know that. You saved everyone. But don't forget yourself in the process.

DEAN: You have a good heart, kid. We got your back. Don't let anyone take that away from you. You don't have to carry this weight alone. You have all of us, all of us! I want to see you happy, like you always did for us. Your mom would be proud right now.

Dean and Castiel goes to hug Jack. He starts crying, feeling grateful for still having a family.

JACK: I love you all.

DEAN, CASTIEL: We love you too.

Jack feels it's time to leave them alone for a while. A portal is opening in front of him.

Dean and Castiel are looking back and seeing what Jack is about to do next. He just starts walking and it's about to cross the portal. And then he stops and looks at Castiel and Dean, feeling glad to be with him again.

JACK: I'll see you around.

He just keeps walking and the portal is closing, slowly. Dean, Castiel and Miracle are now the ones present in the bunker.

[FADES BLACK]

EXT. STREET - DAY

The Impala is next to the restaurant Sam and Dean saw before going to the Apple Pie's fest. Dean, Castiel and Miracle are in the car.

CASTIEL: SO... I have a surprise for you! He shows the mixtape he did for him. The cassette tape title reads "Cas Top 13 Cool Songs"

DEAN: Whoa man! (laughs) How did you do that?

CASTIEL: I've been searching on your computer. Like.. you did one for me and I wanted to do one for you.

DEAN: Thank you. (while he's getting ready to play the songs)

CASTIEL: But first (..)

Dean was ready to set play and he stops.

CASTIEL: I just wanted to say that I love you. I'm using music like you did to express my emotions. Hope you're gonna feel it.

DEAN: Me too, Cas (smiling) Alright, let's hear what you got here (press play)

Oh Baby by LCD Soundsystem starts playing. Dean looks impressed.

CASTIEL: I knew you'd like that.

DEAN (softly): Thank you.

They are going to get a ride. We see the beautiful view in front of them. A time jump is about to happen eventually, but we see Castiel, Dean and Miracle having a good time in the car first.

(transitions)

TIME JUMP - 6 YEARS LATER

Sam is now graduated. When he's opening the door, the camera is focused on the ring.

He's a married man, back at home for another day at work from his office. We enter at his house and we see Eileen and his kid in the living room. His son is called Nicholas. Sam is calling him and his wife.

Dean has a bar on his own. He also named "The Roadhouse". The place is big and we see few people having some drinks and employees helping with everything. Sam, Eileen and Jack are coming too. They're now having fun at the place.

Dean is on the phone right now. When we see his office, there are pictures from people we've already seen but.. there's also a big photo at the wall.

It's Sam, Eileen, Dean, Castiel and Jack.

Dean ends the call. He sees Castiel waiting for him.

(transition)

It's another day at work. Both are closing doors and going home with Miracle. More moments at the Impala with them.

TIME JUMP: 8 YEARS LATER

A transition is happening while we get a frame from the Impala driving on the streets. We now see another car going with them. It's a trip. They all stop close to a bridge and decide to go for a walk. We see Castiel, Dean, Jack holding Miracle, Sam, Eileen and Nicholas going there, appreciating the view. Everyone is walking again, except Sam.

Dean goes back to his brother, calls his name and just gives a hug. The group stops. They're now waiting for the boys.

DEAN: C'mon Sammy. Let's keep moving.

SAM: Let's go.

The last frame is still on the bridge. They are all moving forward to enjoy what's next from him.

At the moment the music stops, it's the moment when it fades black.

THE END.


End file.
